


Snippet 3

by j_gabrielle



Series: perhaps, this [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Erik eyes the vial in T'Challa's hand with suspicion. Crossing his arms, he sets his lips in a stern line. "No."





	Snippet 3

**Author's Note:**

> Pay Attention.

Erik eyes the vial in T'Challa's hand with suspicion. Crossing his arms, he sets his lips in a stern line. "No."

Chuckling, the King sets it on the table, crossing the room to sit on the bed next to him. "I've already seen you naked. Had you under me. Why the shyness, hm?"

Erik worries his lip, still not unfolding his arms. "It's not the same. Besides, there was that one time in the throne room before dinner. We were dressed then."

T'Challa smirks at the memory. Winking, he teases, "Oh yes. I couldn't sit on my throne for a week. I still get hard sometimes just looking at it."

Erik slaps his arm. Laughing, he catches his hand before he can pull away. Pressing kisses to his knuckles, T'Challa chances a glance at Erik's face. "Is it the scrutiny that unsettles you?"

His Consort squirms. Ah. The truth then.

"I don't like my scars." Erik swallows, pausing for a breath. "It's fine. On a normal basis, but the idea of you focusing solely on them is just. I can't. I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't be, my love." He pulls him close and holds him tight. "Like I said before, maybe one day you'll be comfortable enough with telling me about how you came by them, maybe you never will be. But I'll be fine either way."

Erik wraps his arms around his midriff. "I don't deserve you, T'Challa. Not one ounce of you." He sighs sadly.

"Eh, what is this? It's not about deserve." T'Challa says, tilting his husband's face to him. "It's about choosing. And I choose you."

The darkness in those warm brown eyes does not disappear immediately, but they colour with mirth as he says, "You make it sound like I'm your Pokemon."

Groaning, T'Challa silences Erik's laughter with his lips. "Not you too! I get enough of that from Shuri, thank you very much." He peppers his husband's face with kisses, laughing as he rocks their bodies together.

"Maybe just the feet?" Erik says when they've settled down against each other. T'Challa looks to where his eyes are fixed on the vial of massage oil.

"As my love wishes." T'Challa smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) or you can leave me some fic requests [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
